


【茜言万雨】鱼骨

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, OOC, 无聊小事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 白色小山和蝴蝶翅膀。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 3





	【茜言万雨】鱼骨

晚上万茜给张雨绮烧了鱼。

鱼滑进油锅里煎至两面金黄，然后加水煮，熬成一锅奶白的汤。滚热的汤水咕嘟嘟冒着泡，散着鲜香。

汤凉了，张雨绮还没回来。万茜又红烧了一条鱼。煎好鱼，葱姜蒜和红红绿绿的辣椒铺好，加了佐料，加了水煮，开大火收汁。

红烧的鱼也凉了。

鱼汤在灯光下看上去是惨淡的白，红烧的那碟也凝了红棕的鱼冻。万茜快睡着了，但是张雨绮还没回来。她困极了，不想再等，把菜盖上之后就去睡了。

万茜做了个梦，梦到自己醒来，发现张雨绮正躺在自己手臂上。她是温热的、柔软的，像是窗外透进来的流动的阳光。万茜恍了神，看着张雨绮流动着光的睫毛，抬手摸了摸。

什么都没摸到，她醒了。

外面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，万茜趿拉着拖鞋走过去，看到偷吃鱼的猫。

哦，不是，她揉了揉眼睛。那是光着脚坐在地上的张雨绮。

万茜家傻乎乎的猫就那样光着脚坐在深秋里冰凉的地板上，捧着那盘红烧的鱼——口味还是偏重。万茜弯腰去拉她，闻到酒气。张雨绮喝醉了，喝醉的猫咪格外沉，拉了两把没拉起来，万茜只好先夺过她手里的盘子，准备等会儿两手把她抬起来。

她看了一眼那鱼。张雨绮没吃，但是鱼肉已经全拆出来了，歪歪斜斜小山一样堆在一边，完整的鱼骨码在另一边，骨上的鱼刺像蝴蝶的翅膀。

白色小山和蝴蝶翅膀。

万茜说，你干嘛拆了不吃呢。张雨绮抬头朝她笑，茜茜等我那么久，辛苦啦，我吃过了，不饿，拆给你吃。

兴许真是只猫变的，或者上辈子是只猫，喝醉了都能拆这么干净。

万茜蹲下来，手指张开按在她头顶，像在安抚。张雨绮闭上了眼睛，拱进万茜怀里，嗫嚅着好像在说什么。万茜偏头凑得更近，听到些破碎的词句。

对不起噢。

下次会早点回家。

工作太忙了，我也没办法。

万茜想，再晚都没关系，你回来了就好。她站起来，说不早了，我带你洗洗，咱们睡吧，鱼我收起来，明天再吃。

张雨绮应了一声，刚想爬起来，又听万茜说，别动宝贝儿，我给你拍张照。张雨绮便没有动，傻乎乎的笑了，定在那儿预备要给万茜做模特。

万茜去拿相机，回来的时候看她还靠在那儿。流泻进屋内的城市灯光自她颈间淌过去，脖子上好像睡了一个人造月亮。

万茜突然放了相机，伸了两手，拿拇指和食指比直角，做了个相机，把溶着酒精的月亮框进去。

张雨绮说，你干嘛。

万茜说，我想用我的眼睛拍下这一刻。

-

**END ******


End file.
